Lesson To Be Learned
by LightningandDoc121
Summary: Chick's old ways are becoming more and more of a problem. As soon as he's sentenced two weeks with Lightning he soon finds himself far away from RS and fighting for his life. Can McQueen and the others save Chick in time or will this be his last?
1. Lightning's Idea

**Author's Notes: **_Here is a story where Chick is actually a dad! Yes I know he doesn't seem the father type but first time for everything! Lightning is actually going to change Chick and possibly set him up with a lover. We'll see if that happens! Well read, review & enjoy! _

It was a normal day in Radiator Springs and Lightning was racing at Wiley's Butte early that morning. Doc was watching him with his headset on and a fixed calm gaze on his rookie. Lightning was doing ok except for some mistakes that he never usually made. Doc heaved a sigh and corrected Lightning for the tenth time that morning.

"_Gotta take it easy rookie around the turns. Your going around them too swiftly." _ The old Hornet continued to watch and suddenly his tank growled deeply in hunger. He hadn't eaten since he got up and he was paying the price for it...

Lightning narrowed his gaze and sped up a little more on the track. He muttered something incoherent to himself and suddenly swerved to the side with a yelp of surprise. Dust covered where the rookie skidded to but settled after a few minutes to reveal a very dusty and very annoyed Lightning.

Doc rolled his eyes slightly and decided to call Lightning in before his oil level dropped any lower from hunger "Ok kid that's enough trainin for now we'll work more this afternoon"

Lightning shook off the dust and followed Doc to the V8 cafe. On their way Lightning thought over his mistakes in his mind and got annoyed by it. He knew better than that! What was he thinking! The only good thing out of this was at least Chick didn't see him and taunted him. Ford knew he didn't that! Chick was bad enough taunting him at the track he didn't need him taunting him at practice too!

The older car and Lightning soon pulled into the cafe. It was quiet as usual at this time of morning. In a way Lightning actually liked this peace. It gave him a chance to review what he'd been taught and clear his mind. The peace didn't last long when the sound of a muffled roaring engine came up along with sirens and backfiring.

The navy car knew what that was...Sheriff was chasing a speeder again. his engine hadn't been doing so well since he's been refusing the checkups needed. What was so bad about it anyway? Doc made a desicion to give the old patrol car a check up whether he wanted it or not.

Sheriff gruffly came up with a familar green stock car Lightning knew too well...Chick wasn't at _all _amused. He lowered down eyes glaring the ground grumbling to himself.

The old Hornet gave a sigh and looked at Sheriff "What'd he do this time Sheriff..." Doc was in no mood for playing judge especially to a cocky stockcar. Lightning slowly drove up to the navy car's side with a raised windshield.

Sheriff looked at Doc and gave a gruff reply "Speeding, reckless endangerment and resisting an officer"

Lightning grew a smirk on his grille hearing the list Sheriff just gave. Doc looked at him who had one of those 'I know how to settle this' kind of gleam in his eyes.

The red stockcar whispered an idea to Doc quietly. Chick looked and slightly raised a windshield but didn't care all that much.

Doc soon grew a smirk himself agreeing to Lightning's idea "You may have something there kid"

The old Hornet soon looked at the patrol car "Round everyone up for traffic court."


	2. Chick's Trial

**Author's Notes: **_Here's chapter two of our story! Chick's going to court and it doesn't look good. So what does Lightning and Doc have in mind you ask? Your gonna find out! If Chick is somewhat out of character I apologize to all Chick fans. Well anyways enjoy! _

Lightning drove over with Chick limping annoyed beside him with a parking boot on his left front tire. He lowered down at the accused spot while Sheriff went over to his spot beside the witness stand.

The police car silenced the chattering courthouse "All rise the honerable Doc Hudson presiding"

The court soon went silent and behind the doors Doc collected himself and opened the door driving in. He hid his smirk over with a serious look and talked with slight annoyance "Alright Chick...I've been told you've been breakin' laws for awhile...Well we're about to fix that"

Lightning knew what was coming and gave a smirk. He couldn't wait to see Chick's reaction to what the old Hornet was about to tell him. He was actually excited about this.

Chick's eyes followed Doc as he went up to the podium "So what's the charges this time? Another date with your 'beloved' Bessie? Military camp with that nagging old jeep?"

Now Chick had gotten in trouble more than once around here. His last punishment he repaved a road that needed new pavement. He was also a bit stronger than Lightning so he didn't struggle that much with Bessie. He figured it was another paving punishment or Sarge's Boot Camp before his paving punishment. He didn't know he was going to get the nightmare of his life.

The old Hornet looked at Chick "The correct term in court is your honor and no. Since our tactics aren't affective we're taking a new approach...Chick Hicks I here by sentence you to training with Lightning Mcqueen for two weeks..."

Chick gave a chuckle "oh that'll be a-" his expression went from relaxed to shock after reviewing what Doc just said. His eyes went wide and choked out a reply "_What_! T-Two weeks! W-With Mcqueen!"

Doc smirked "You heard me Chick...Maybe my rookie can teach ya a few manners..."

He soon looked at the red stock car "He's all yours Lightning"

Lightning smirked at Chick then looked at Doc "Thank you your honor"

Chick couldn't believe this he had to spend two weeks with his rival. He swear he'd lose his sanity by then.

The Hudson Hornet soon closed the court trial "Case dismissed"

Lightning soon lead Chick to the butte for his training.


	3. Training

**Author's Notes:**_ Lightning training Chick? Huh wonder how that's gonna go? Now so you know I'm not going to do the everyday training thing because then it'll be boring. I'm alsi going to make this amusing too because even Chick can have his sense of humor. So read and enjoy! _

The two racers made their way to the butte. Lightning actually had a triumphant smile upon his grille and had a quick skip in his pace. Chick on the other tire wasn't so perked up. His gaze was annoyed and narrowed. He didn't prefer having a naive rookie tell _him _what to do. It just isn't fair!

Chick looked at Lightning "So whatta plan on doing with me Mcqueen? Taunt me into merciless surrender?" His voice was full of sarcasism and no mood for Lightning.

Lightning smirked "Hmm tempting but no as your first day of training i'm going to teach you manners" He then added teasingly "Something your apparently scared to use"

Chick rolled his eyes and retorted with sarcasism in pretend amusement "Ohh that's just wonderful Mcqueen! I can't wait for that! Maybe you could pretend to be my mother and lecture me to while your at it"

Lightning chuckled and said with amusement "Well for that remark I just might.." He enjoyed annoying the old stockcar. He looked at Chick to see what reaction he would get from that comment.

He was nicely rewarded with a horrified look from Chick at the thought of this. Chick hated Lightning already but with the nagging he'd swear he'd bang his hood into a wall till he dented first!

He blurted a reply to Lightning "I-I take it back!"

Mcqueen still smirked and gave a look of being unconviced. If there was one thing Lightning loved it was mind games...He loved toying with Chick's mind. It was fun to make the racer confused.

Chick glared and got serious "Mcqueen if you lecture me I swear I'll bang my hood against a wall till it's damaged beyond repair first!"

Lightning and Chick arrived at the butte and the rookie was already beginning the stock car's training nightmare.

"Ok Chick it's time to teach you a thing or two about manners..."

Doc drove to the butte and watched quietly in amusement curious of what Lightning had in mind. He lowered on his shocks which made a soft hiss and had an amused smirk on his grille.

Chick looked at Lightning in a rather bored way "Well this is estatic Mcqueen but I've got a Piston Cup to get to and your just wasting valuable travel time"

The rookie remembered what Doc did with him and smirked "Ok Chick i'll make you a deal...You in?"

Chick raised a windshield somewhat interested "I'm listenin Mcqueen...What's the catch?"

Lightning gave a calm look to the stockcar "You and me have a little race...If you win you can go and win that Piston Cup. If _I _win you'll do this my way..." He allowed himself to smile at the deal he made.

The old Hornet smirked remembering telling Lightning the same thing but a little differently than that.

Chick chuckled "Ok Mcqueen i'll race you but 'ill go easy on ya because your gettin slow in your years so it'll be easy to kick your bumper. I have a fantastic stradegy.."

Lightning rolled his eyes slightly and the two cars lined up at the line. Lightning started the count.

"Ready...Set...-" Chick cut him off short

"GO!" He shot off leaving a huge cloud of dust behind him. Doc who was watching didn't see Lightning until the dust settled and saw he hadn't moved at all.

Chick looked back taunting "Having trouble putting your engine in gear Mcqueen?" He laughed and shot off faster.

Lightning just drove at normal pace after Chick not speeding at all.

Chick laughed a cheer of victory coming to the final turn "Piston Cup here I come!"

He turned his wheels but he veered off swerving like Lightning did "What the-? Hey!"

He dropped fast and landed into the cacti with a loud yell in pain. He winced and tried to reverse but he was stuck good.

Lightning came up and looked down at Chick it was his turn to taunt now "Hey! Was that your _fantastic stradegy_ or weren't you ready yet?"

Doc couldn't help but chuckle quietly to that remark and continued to watch.

Chick revved his engine "Enough with the jokes Mcqueen get me outta here!" He tried reversing but no avail.

Lightning lowered down on his left side smirking "Sure Chick I'll get ya outta there...As soon as you say please"

Chick's eyes went wide then snorted "Keep dreamin Mcqueen! I ain't saying that and even if I did_ why _would I say it to _you _of all cars? I'd rather rust first than say please to you!"

Lightning just watched Chick "Because i'm the car who can get you outta there...Unless you prefer staying down there for the night..."

The stockcar was in no mood for games. He decided to reluctantly give in "Oh fine Mqueen.."

He gritted his teeth and reluctantly said what Lightning wanted to hear "Can you _please _get me outta here?" It wasn't in a friendly way the red car knew this but he at least said it. He decided to let it slide that time.

Lightning balanced his weight again "Since you said that I will" He got a tow cable and hooked it to Chick and pulled him up.

Chick knew what was going to come so he just decided to say it but quietly "Thank you..."

Lightning caught it and smirked as he shook the cable off.

Chick and Light soon saw it was evening and the green stockcar decided to call it a night ''Well this has been just wonderful Mcqueen but i''m going to bed for the night..''

He started to drive off and lightning put his tire out stopping him. Chick looked at Lightning in a combination of annoyance and confusion ''Whatta doin Mcqueen? It''s almost night!''

Lightning smirked ''Did I say you could go Chick?''

The green stockcar lowered down annoyed knowing that he couldn''t get away from the rookie so easily.

Lightning chuckled a bit ''Ok Ok we can call it a night''

Chick perked up and followed Lightning to the Cozy Cone. Sally gave Lightning her usual warm welcome ''Hey Stickers'' She gave Chick a glare Chick

Lightning looked at Sally ''Chick here has something to ask you Sally..'' He soon drove over to Chick''s side.

Chick raised a windshield confused ''I do?''

Lightning nudged Chicks side a lil hard with his tire. The stockcar soon understood ''oh ya I-I do...Umm...Can I sleep here tonight?''

He soon caught Lightning's glare and corrected it ''please?''

Sally agreed and gave him his cone and Chick went into the cone given.

Lightning raised a windshield ''Chick...You forgot say something...''

Chick looked at Sally ''Thank you Sally...''

Lightning nodded his hood in approval and Chick went in the cone.


	4. Chick's Nightmare

**Author's Notes: **_Here is chapter four of Lesson's to be Learned. And yes Chick will have a nightmare but you'll see it. Read, review and enjoy! _

Chick lowered down in the cone he was in and looked at the clock. It was seven at night he knew he had to get up at five the next morning. The green stockcar lowered down and closed his eyes. As soon as he fell asleep he had a nightmare.

_Chick was at the butte in the early morning same as yesterday. He was waiting for Lightning but then got confused "Wait a minute...I don't remember waking up this morning.." Suddenly Lightning drove up with a mischevious smirk on his grille "Ok Chick we're taking a new approach..."_

_Suddenly Chick heard a loud bellow and Frank came behind Lightning. Chick revved his engine and raced for his life Frank chasing after. He was right on Chick's bumper then-_

"AHHH!" Chick jumped up eyes wide engine racing. He looked around to see he was in his cone. He got nervous "Do I dare look at the time...?" He slowly looked and saw it was 5:00am training time.

He drove to the butte and Lightning came up "Hey Chick time for your training"

Chick revved his engine eyes wide in terror "You aren't getting that giant combine after me I'm outta here!" He shot off towards the Wheel Well leaving a very confused Lightning there.

"What on earth is he talking about? Why would I send Frank after him?" He decided to go to the Wheel Well and talk with Chick.

Chick skidded in the hotel and huddled low on his shocks in the corner. He was more nervous than Lightning had ever seen which had him concerned. The red stock car wasn't going to have Chick train if something was up.

Lightning came up to Chick "Chick? You alright?" his voice was filled with concern.

Chick looked at Lightning "I'm fine rookie...Let's go" He started to leave but the red stock car stopped him.

"We aren't training till you tell me what's up...It's dangerous to have a racer in your case on the track"

Chick sighed heavily seeing Lightning was going to do his Doc imitation with him "Ok fine Mcqueen...I had a little nightmare about you chasing me with Frank.."

Lightning raised a windshield "Why would I send Frank after you?"

Chick glared and open his mouth to shoot a remark but he honestly couldn't think of anything to say.

Lightning looked at Chick "We'll take today of training off I'm not risking putting you in a wreck cause of that dream"

Chick and Lightning went back to RS without another word.


	5. The Change

**Author's Notes: **_Well here's part five of Lesson's To Be Learned! And Babysitting is done yay! Although my break is almost up which is disappointing because in writing standards only a little bit has been done. I'm working as hard as I can. Also I cut off where Doc is talking since Chick is eavesdropping and I decided to have it so you 'heard' what he heard. So read, review and enjoy! _

Lightning drove over to Doc's clinic. He figured since Chick couldn't train today he'd ask Doc for advice. Afterall he is his crew chief. Lightning went into the clinic "Hey Doc"

The Hudson Hornet looked at Lightning "Hey kid" Then got confused "Why ain't you training Chick today? You usually are at this hour..."

Lightning scuffed a tire "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Doc raised a windshield at that. Something was up and he needed to know what. He asked with concern "What's going on?"

Lightning rolled forward so the doors were shut. He didn't want Chick to overhear this conversation. He then explained to Doc what was going on "Me and Chick aren't training today because he had a nightmare...I'm pretty sure he's lost sleep which is risky for a racer..."

Doc was actually surprised by that. Apparently Lightning had been taking to his word more than he thought "I see...So what did you suggest?"

"I told Chick to take today off from training..."

The Hudson Hornet nodded his hood at Lightning's answer.

Lightning then asked a question "What should I do? Should I help him out or leave him be?"

Chick was driving by the clinic hearing Doc and Lightning talking. He quietly went up to the door and listened.

"...Really nothing you can do to help him Lightning..."

"Well there has to be something Doc I don't want to plan his funeral..."

Chick gulped "Funeral?" He lowered down and listened a little more.

"...Just pretend you don't know about it..."

Chick backed up "Is there something wrong with me? I-I can't die yet! I'm too young to die!"

He raced off away from the clinic.

Lightning thanked Doc and drove out "I really hope Chick didn't overhear that...He may think it's something that's not true...I need to find him"

The red racecar raced off trying to find Chick.

Sure enough Chick _did _think it was something...Something severe...

Chick paced at the butte worried "What could be wrong with me? Last I checked I was healthy...Now I hear i'm getting a funeral...I still got some years in me! I can't go yet!"

Lightning drove to the butte and he found Chick. Unfortunately his predicament was right...

The red car came down "Hey Chick there's something I need to tell you"

The green stockcar stopped pacing and looked at Lightning "Hey Mcqueen...I already heard...Ol' death's comin for me now..."

Lightning looked at Chick "That's what I wanna talk to you about..."

Chick started to pace but Lightning stopped him with his tire "Chick calm down your not gonna die... "

The green stock looked at Lightning "But I heard you and Doc say-

"We were talking about how to help your nightmare..." He lowered to Chick's level

"B-But you said something about planning a funeral..."

"I said I needed to help you with your dreams before you do something crazy and I'd plan your funeral.."

"S-So i'm not gonna die? I'm ok?" He looked at Lightning worried but more calm then before.

Lightning nodded "Yup your fine"

Late that night Chick once again had a nightmare but this nightmare is what made him change...

Chick drew in a shaky breath "I know what I have to do..."

He opened his cone door and drove out into the night.


	6. Chick Gets Injured

**Author's Notes: **_Here is part six at last to those actually interested in this. In this one it's more intense and our favorite stockcar (or not in some people's cases) is literally fighting for his life! I own NOTHING except the idea. Disney/Pixar owns all characters. _

Chick went out into the humid thick night air out of his cone. The air was thicker than usual it felt hard to breathe at times. The stockcar didn't let that stop him..He was going to do what he should've done before...run and hoped he made it.

He raced off as fast as he could. The clouds in the sky rolled in covering the moon's light. Chick's engine pounded against his hood and he could barely see infront of him with the fading moonlight. Thoughts raced in his mind he didn't know what to do. If he stayed he'd be with Lightning and probably lose sanity but if he left he had his freedom...But also the high risk of getting injured,killed or caught.

Chick knew these risks were against him but he was willing to take the odds. He soon came up to the Radiator Springs sign and skidded to a stop. He knew Sheriff was behind it and the _last_ thing he wanted right now was getting caught.

He lowered down and slinked past the sleeping Sheriff as quietly as he could. He would glance at the old patrol car frequently to make sure he wouldn't wake up. As soon as he felt safe enough to bolt he did...

He raced down the road his engine revving. He soon saw train tracks and the signs were blinking and dinging. He looked and saw this "I'm risking it..." He inhaled sharply and bolted as fast as he could towards the track. He heard the train coming and he sped more. He jumped and was halfway across suddenly he got hit by the train.

Chick flew and hit a tree hard. He had a huge dent in his side and was fighting for consiousness. The green stockcar got up his vision very blurry and spinning. He couldn't make anything out. Chick staggered and tried to race off but just fell down again. He lowered his hood with a groan and lost consiousness for the rest of the night. Not knowing if he'd ever wake up again...

The next morning Lightning went to the Butte and didn't see Chick "Huh that's weird...Chick's always here...Maybe he forgot to set his clock.." He drove back to the cone where Chick slept "Chick? You up?" ...No answer...

"Chick stop pretending your not in there..." Lightning rolled his eyes and opened the cone up but Chick wasn't there either and his clock was still beeping. Lightning went to the last spot...The Wheel Well...Chick was nowhere in sight.

He raced to Doc's clinic and bursting open the door "Doc...Chick's nowhere in town..." He panted and his eyes were filled with panic.

Doc looked at the nervous rookie "Did you check the butte?"

He nodded "I checked everywhere the butte,his cone,even the wheel well he's not here..."

Doc's eyes got just as worried as Lightning's "Get the Sheriff...We're going to find him..."

Lightning nodded and raced off to get the Sheriff.

The sun's rays shined on an unconsious green stockcar. The sunlight hit Chick's eyes making him slowly blink. He groaned and regained consiousness "What happend..? I feel like I got hit by a train..." He opened his eyes which were still blurry and slightly spinning. Thoughts raced in his mind 'Am I really awake or is this some kinda dream?' 'If I _am _actually alive what happend?'

He slowly got up drawing in a deep sharp breath in pain. He never yelled like Light did. The most of a sound he made was just a grunt and kept going. He limped badly over to the railroad tracks. He noticed tire skids right on the side he was on and green paint on the tree. Not believing this sight he limped slowly to a water puddle.

The green stockcar slowly and painfully leaned forward looking down into the water puddle seeing himself. He was badly dented, his left eye shut and cracked, his right side had a huge deep scratch on it, his left side smashed in and other injuries he couldn't see. He was a wreck...

"...Is that really me...?"

Chick couldn't even reconize himself anymore...His once shiny hard chassis was now dented, scratched and covered in dust. He couldn't believe this was really him. He blinked and looked again only to see the same result and horror the first look gave him.

"...It is me...I look terrible..."

He was glad that no one could see him right now. Right then he began to do one thing he rarely ever did...cry...Tears ran down his hood. The stockcar was in more pain than he could bear..He also had the thought of death rise up in his mind...

He soon heard decided that in his condition it was best to not be out in the open in plain view. He was for once vunerable, in pain and scared for his life.

Chick limped over to a bush to hide in but as he came to where the bump of the road goes off he tripped and fell hood first in the mud yelping in pain.

"This couldn't be any worse..."

He groaned and lowered his hood. He was too exhausted and too sore to move anymore. He closed his eyes grunting in pain as a storm started heading where he was.

_I can't belive Im' saying this but I hope McQueen or someone finds me soon...I don't know how much longer I can hang on..._


	7. Unusual Friendships

_**Author's Notes: **__Here's chapter 7! It starting to look bleak for Chick. Will anyone find the stockcar or will the worse unfold? Read, Review & Enjoy! Also I don't own Cars they're with Disney/Pixar and I only have this idea blah blah blah... _

Lightning paced anxiously in the clinic and Doc was with him. They were waiting for any new updates on Sheriff's search but nothing new came. Mentally the red stockcar was kicking himself down repeatedly.

"This is all my fault...I shouldn't have been so harsh on him...Now he's who knows where and possibly fighting for his life or worse..."

Doc looked at his rookie seeing he was really annoyed with himself. He could see he wanted to try and make his rival better but he feels instead he made it worse. He tried his best to comfort his annoyed protege.

"Look kid it ain't your fault you just did what you thought was right. Besides you should know Chick was gonna try this anyway...Also I lost you once only I had your fuel tank siphoned so you couldn't run off that far.."

Lightning slammed his brakes which made a screech remembering something "I siphoned Chick's fuel tank! If I did and he's hurt he'll never be able to get back or go and _get _any help.."

Doc raised a windshield looking out of the clinic window to see a storm coming. The sky was black and the wind was picking up. Thunder roared in the distance as it approached them.

"Sheriff better hurry up..There's a storm coming and it doesn't look good..."

"I'm going to look for Chick Doc...I just can't sit here with the fact he could be hurt and stranded in a bad storm.."

"Rookie-"

Before Doc could warn him Lightning already left out of the clinic in search for his rival. The Hudson Hornet sighed muttering quietly under his breath.

"Please be careful kid..."

Chick still remained where he fell and for the first time in his life he felt as though he was ready to give up...He opened his eyes and looked up at the grey sky sighing.

_What's left of me now..? Really no reason to fight..._

It soon got humid and his breathing soon got labored because it was thick plus his injuries were taking a toll on him...He laid there thinking what was left of his life to fight for. Who would even care? No one liked him. He was just another heartless racer in their eyes. He meant nothing to anyone.

He was going to push himself as far as he could even if he was breaking limits. He got up his vision blurred once more his tank dropping. He limped half his chassis covered in mud his eyes narrowed pushing himself on.

"...C-come on Hicks...Y-Your not a quitter your a fighter.."

Out of all the things he fought through this was one fight he was losing. He mustered any remaining strength left in body and got past the tree he hit when the train hit him. The stockcar's axles were shaking as he struggled on. Moaning his axles suddenly gave out and he collapsed beside the railroad. Chick closed his eyes breathing heavily. He was slipping into unconsiousness once again and the sounds around him echoed.

He soon heard a familiar voice in the distance echoing to him.

"Chick!"

_McQueen...He actually found me...late...But he found me... _

Lightning raced up and saw Chick for the first time that day. His eyes widened in horror as soon as he saw the racecar. The strong, cocky, arrogant rival he once knew who would put the fear in any car was now badly injured, weak and literally fighting for his life.

The red stockcar winced worriedly and drove up to Chick's side which at this point was heaving from his breathing. Lightning gently nudged Chick

"...Chick...?"

The green stockcar opened his eyes and weakly looked at Lightning "...Hey McQueen..."

"Just hang in there Chick I'll radio Doc to come here and-"

Chick just stopped him by raising a tire up shakily.

He panted inbetween words as he was fighting to stay consious

"Listen...Rookie...Forget about me...I don't...Deserve another chance...No one likes me...They all...love you...What's left to live for...?"

"Don't say that Chick! There are cars who like you! You can't give up now!"

"...Name one...McQueen...Name one car...Who likes me..."

Lightning wasn't sure exactly why he was going to say this. It was either to get Chick enough courage to fight or because it was the truth. He would never really know as long as he lived...He breathed in deeply giving Chick an answer that would surprise them both.

"...I do..."

A long tank dropping silence swarmed around the two racers. It was so quiet Lightning could hear Chick's breathing clearly. He practically winced at the way it sounded unable to even think how it felt. At this point he was just wondering if he made the right move and what was going through Chick's mind...

The stockcar just thought over Lightning's words. He was surprised to hear that the rival he despised so much actually cared about him. He soon broke the silence with a cough that made Lightning wince once again. He looked at Lightning his eyes that were full of flare and pride now drained away..Only thing in his eyes now was pain...

"...But...I'm a ruthless racer...Why would anyone...like me...?"

Lightning eyes shifted to the side then back at Chick. He was a ruthless racer but he believed that with a little more training he could be a good friend. He never really _hated _Chick but he wasn't his favorite opponent either.

"Because we can change that. I can train you and make you a better car. Besides you might even be a good friend Chick.."

Now _that _hit Chick in a way that he's never felt before. To hear that from his rival actually touched him...To think that all these years no one cared about him...

"Call Doc Mcqueen...I ain't...giving up...just yet..." The green stockcar gave Lightning a smile he reconized.

Lightning smirked as well "That's the Chick I know!"

He soon radioed Doc for help.


	8. Help Arrives

_**Author's Notes: **__Here's Chapter 8 of Lessons To Be Learned. Now the next question is even though Lightning found Chick can he help him in time? And are the two slowly building a friendship? Read, review and enjoy! As I said Disney/pixar owns Cars _**NOT **_me. I _**ONLY **_own the idea for this story. _

Doc was starting to get concerned. He hadn't heard from his rookie for 3 hours. Suddenly he got something on his headphones of a familiar young stockcar. The Hudson Hornet sighed relieved and quickly drove over to the headset putting them on talking to Lightning.

"Kid! Did you find Chick?"

_"Yeah I found Chick Doc and he's not doing good..." _

"Define not doing good..."

"_He's badly dented and he's fighting for consciousness. Plus his breathing is heavy and he's coughing..." _

Chick soon did cough after that was said and Doc winced a bit at the sound. Memories of his wreck came back to him a little. At this point he clearly understood how Chick was feeling at this point.

"Ok Rookie I'm coming, where are you?"

"_You know where the railroad breaks RS to the interstate?" _

"Yeah..I know about that.."

"_That's where we are just a bit farther down..." _

"Ok stay with Chick. I'm talking to you through my headset so I'll use this to keep in touch with you two.."

"_Ok but be careful Doc..I'm hearing thunder roaring in the distance and it sounds close..." _

Doc sped off as fast as he could but he also knew that it was dangerous to go too fast in this kind of weather no matter how much he wanted to. _I better hurry...By the way Lightning described and the way he sounds he isn't going to be able to fight this much longer...He's already beating half the odds now... _

The red stockcar stayed by Chick's side as told. He looked up at the sky watching the storm and rain started to lightly fall on Lightning's hood with a rumble of thunder. He then looked at the green stockcar who appeared to be shaking.

"You cold Chick?"

"Y-yeah...Y-you c-could s-say that..."

Just as Lightning was about to reply he got Doc on his radio again.

_"I'm halfway there rookie this storm is kinda holdin me back. How's Chick doing?" _

_"_He's shaking at the moment..He says he's just cold though.."

"_Is he able to control it? If not he's going to into shock..." _

"Is that a bad thing?"

"_In Chick's case...That's a very bad thing...It may make his breathing more difficult..."_

_"_Why is that?"

_"Because during shock the muscles are tensed up which is why he's shaking. The more severe it gets the tighter the muscles will get..." _

"Is there anything I can do for him?"

"_This storm seems close..Move him under some kind of shelter like a tree or something...I'll check back in a few minutes. You said to the railway right?" _

"I'll do that and yeah we're at the the railroad"

McQueen drove over to Chick's side and nudged him gently "Com'n Chick...We gotta move you to some place else...Doc says it's mandatory.."

Chick coughed again as fluid starting building up in his lungs. Doc had told Lightning this happens for two reasons but only one fit on Chick's account. He has an infection from his wounds and it's starting to slowly kill him.

"...McQueen...I don't think...I can get up..."

"I'll help you...Besides if you get stuck in this storm your gonna feel alot worse than now..."

"I find that...impossible McQueen..."

Chick started coughing harder making Lightning flinch and wince heavily at the sound. The infection was hitting the green stockcar faster than he hoped. The rookie tried to get Chick to get up hoping he wouldn't tire in the process.

"Com'n Chick you can do it...Your a fighter remember? your my only _real _competition anymore at the race track! The others just make it like they're in idle and I'm racing myself.."

"...Alright McQueen...Ya talked me into it..."

Lightning perked up hearing that. He knew Chick wasn't going to talk much but he could at least talk to him. What's left to lose? Maybe he could build a friendship between them.

"McQueen...Ya gotta...help me ya know..."

Chick grunted as he tried to get up from where he was. He was too weak to do it himself. Lightning nudged him gently and slowly but surely the stockcar got up. Chick's axles shook visibly under him as he gave Light a small tired smirk.

"See Mcqueen...? We older model racers...Don't give up so easy..."

"I see Chick...You sure showed me..." Light decided to give Chick a lil bragging right. And why not? After what he's going through he deserves something to brag about.

Chick and Light slowly drove to a tree a lil farther down from where the green stockcar's accident occurred.

As soon as they got under the tree Chick lowered down his shocks creaking eerily in protest as he leaned his somewhat good side against the tree.

"Get some rest Chick I'll look out for Doc.."

"McQueen...You don't have...to do this.."

"I know but I want to...I'm not just gonna sit back and watch you suffer like this..."

Chick couldn't believe what he was hearing. The racer he despised was actually caring about him and looking out for him.

_...Why would after all these years of taunting and abuse I've done to him he'd want to help me...? _

"Why would...you help me...after all these years...I've done nothing but...abuse and taunt..you..?"

Chick strained to say this words as he weakly shifted his eyes to Lightning.

_Maybe if I talk with him it'll help a bit...Really all I can do now... _

_" _Well you _did _do that but I'm forgiving and maybe we can change your ways. Now don't try to talk just rest...Save whatever energy that's left in you.."

"McQueen...If I...don't make it...out of this alive...just know...one thing...You were...a real good...opponent..."

He closed his eyes and leaned his hood against the tree slightly breathing heavily.

"Don't say that Chick! You _will _make it out of this and you _will _race me again..."

"Look at me...McQueen..." He coughed painfully then slightly winced before continuing "Do I _look..._like I'm gonna...?"

"You will Chick...I'm sure of it..."

The green stockcar leaned more against the tree closing his eyes to sleep as well as he could. Lightning decided to radio his crew chief and hope..Just hope he was really close...

"Doc? I hope your near by..."

_"I'm close rookie...It's a lil harder to see through the rain...How's Chick holding up?" _

"...Not too good...He's getting worse..."

"_He still coughing?" _

_"_Still coughing and even worse than before...It's enough to make you wince...I can't imagine how he must feel..."

"_..That's not good...Any other updates on him?" _

_"_Best I can tell you is he's having trouble talking at this point and he might possibly be sick..."

"_Well try and get him to rest..That'll help him a little bit till I get there..." _

_"_He's asleep right now..."

"_Good..and rookie I think I can see your outline...I think I'm close or my eyes are playing tricks on me..." _

_"_Good. I'll be nearby waiting for you.."

Doc picked up his pace some and soon came up to the tree Lightning and Chick were under..

"Ok I'm here..Let's see him.."

"You may not recognize him at first glance Doc...I didn't at first..He looks like a completely different car..."


	9. Breaking The News

_**Author's Notes: **__Wow Chick's really sick. Let's hope Doc can help him! I'm going to have a flashback of the previous chapters so not only I know what to write, you can kinda follow along too and see we haven't switched scenes yet. Also before you comment Chick is __**NOT **__gonna die in my story. He'll just be really sick however. I suggest listening to Rascal Flatt's Stand & Won't Let Go. Both fit beautifully here and show true emotion for the scenes. Read, Review and enjoy. _

_Doc picked up his pace some and soon came up to the tree Lightning and Chick were under.._

_''Ok I'm here..Let's see him..''_

_''You may not recognize him at first glance Doc...I didn't at first..He looks like a completely different car...'' _

Doc raised a windshield "I've seen worse rookie..."

Lightning drove over to Chick's side with Doc behind him. The Hudson Hornet hits the brakes rather fast at the stockcar's appearance. He had seen alot of wrecks plus his own but never this severe. He didn't even recognize Chick anymore! His 86 was barely able to be seen from his injuries and the mud.

"...You weren't kidding when you said ya couldn't recognize him at first glance kid..."

Lightning soon tensed up. By the way that was worded even Doc may not be able to help him. He may really not make it...

_This is all my fault...I should've watch him better than I did and if we lose him...I'm to blame..._

The Hudson Hornet looked at Lightning knowingly. He knew what it was like to make a mistake then take full blame. Though he'd never say it aloud to Lightning he wasn't quite sure how to help that much either but if he told his rookie this it'd make him more depressed.

"..Don't give up hope yet rookie, Chick may still have a chance..."

He drove over to the stockcar who was asleep. Lightning watched quietly and worried for Chick's life which was a stake. Doc heard the stockcar's raspy shallow breathing which he had heard only once before. He soon looked at the red stockcar.

"He's got an infection from his wounds that weren't treated...He may not make it through the night if we wait longer...He needs to get to my clinic first. Can he get up?"

Lightning looked down sadly silently shaking his hood.

"I had trouble getting him here..He'll never make it to the clinic..."

"Hmm your right..."

With this tricky predicament his medical experience soon started to come up giving Lightning some hope. Doc soon started to take command thinking he may be able to help Chick.

"Rookie go to my clinic and get my first aid kit...Watch out for rain and be quick that storm should start up again...I'll stay with Chick and keep an eye on him.."

Without hesitation Lightning nodded and wheeled around racing off as fast as he could. The rain had siesed for the moment giving the red stockcar a chance to go full speed. In the stockcar's mind he made this a timed run. The faster he got the supplies to help Chick the higher the chance he'd make it.

Doc watched the racecar till he was out of sight then turned his gaze to Chick who was still asleep but breathing heavily.

The Hudson Hornet winced a bit at the sound imagining how bad Chick must feel right now.

"You look even worse than I did...hopefully I can fix you up in time..."

Lightning raced into town skidding to Doc's clinic getting what he was told. He then raced out once again back to them.

Doc soon Lightning's red outline. _Goodness rookie! I know I said be fast but I didn't mean the speed of light fast! _

The red stockcar skidded to a stop panting.

"I..got it Doc..."

"Good work kid and just in time..The storm started up again..." Doc looked to see just that then drove over to Lightning to get the stuff he'd need.

"Thankfully I keep some of my clinic stuff in here for cases like Chick's...Only this is the first one this severe..."

Chick soon opened his eyes feeling just as bad as when he fell asleep. There was really no way to escape the pain..He shifted his eyes at Doc who was beside him. Chick tried to talk but he just didn't have enough strength in him. The Hudson Hornet answered for him.

"Don't worry Chick I'm gonna try and get you to feel better than you do now..." He soon got a bottle of peroxide.

"This may sting since you didn't get treatment right away..."

Doc poured the peroxide on Chick's wounds and they sizzled fizzing up very high much to the Hudson Hornet's surprise.

Chick drew in a sharp, gravelly breath of pain closing his eyes as a sharp sting of pain raged through his chassis from the peroxide. The stockcar leaned his hood heavily against the tree in pain. _Oww! I regret staying the mud like I did...I shoulda kept going..._

Lightning grimaced as he watched. He couldn't bear to see his rival like this...

"I know Chick but it has to be done..." Doc knew he'd be in pain with this trying to at least comfort him a little.

After a few minutes of repeating this the fizzling finally stopped meaning all of the infection in the stock car's injuries were gone. Doc soon bandaged up Chick's injuries to prevent more infection from starting.

"Did he limp at all when you brought him here Light?" Doc glanced at the rookie then continued looking for anymore injuries on Chick he missed.

"He did Doc...He seemed to be favoring his hind axle.

Doc looked to see it was fractured which he would have to set again.

"Kid you might wanna look away for this..."

"Why is it serious?"

"He's got a fractured axle which I'm gonna have to set again only without any anesthetics...since they're at the clinic.."

Lightning winced as his tank dropped at the thought of that as he looked away out into the thunderstorm.

The Hudson Hornet looked at Chick who had a nervous look.

"You ready Chick?"

The green stockcar gulped and slowly nodded his hood. _The things I get into...I become so stupid as to get my axle set without any anesthetics! That idea of jumping over the railroad...'Brilliant' idea Hicks...It not only cost you your life but unbearable pain and misery! _

"Lightning you may wanna comfort Chick on this..This is gonna hurt quite a good some..."

The red stockcar drove up to Chick's fender. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to comfort Chick. He wasn't good with that kinda thing, he knew, but when it came to things like setting axles or anything like that he was pretty much pathetic on comforting. Panic just over-rid him and unlike his rival he couldn't hide it. Faintly in the back of his mind he wondered, maybe...just maybe...Chick was feeling the same amount of panic.

Chick _was _panicked but for a completely different reason than McQueen. He was about to get his axle set with no medicine! The agony he'd induce! While Chick felt sorry for himself he _did _think somewhat on Lightning saving him. He wouldn't verbally admit it but he actually was thankful for the naive rookie's arrival. From what Doc said if Light hadn't of found him he probably wouldn't even be here right now...

He was soon jerked out of thoughts by not only a sharp pain but a loud snap along with it. Doc was setting the fractured axle which was in a very bad position. Chick winced inhaling sharply and heavily put his hood against the tree. The impact made his hood shudder and a metallic thud was heard. The pain was unbearable for even _him. _

_Just fight the pain Hicks...It'll be over soon...Just fight...the pain..._

Lightning's tank dropped at the sound of his rival's axle being set. He looked at Chick who had a combination of distress and extreme agony in his eyes and grille. Lightning decided to give him the best comfort he could, though it would probably be unhelpful...

"It'll be ok Chick..."

The red stockcar actually felt quite stupid saying that. How could he say that! It was _far _from ok by _any _stretch! Here his rival was laying in agonizing pain in the cold and rain pouring on the leaves, which were hitting him by now, as Doc was fixing him up fully awake. He then thought maybe he could side track Chick's mind from the pain..

"Just-..Just don't try to think about it Chick think about something else..."

Though Chick was ill and in extreme pain he still managed to shoot a somewhat hostile glare at Lightning as if to say 'Like what..?' Catching on to this look Lightning retorted a comeback.

"Like-...Like finally beating me in the Piston Cup finals..."

Though the rookie could be annoying at times Chick found this actually comforting in a odd sense. He started to imagine the scene as Lightning described it to him.

"Just think...We're at the final turn of the race and you and me are fender and fender..You then suddenly shoot past me and cross the line winning the Piston Cup...The crowd is cheering your name, the press all around you..And the sweet taste of victory and revenge of finally beating me..."

Now Lightning knew this wouldn't ever happen, but Chick could dream right? After all...with what he's going through he could use a good daydream like that. Lightning looked at Chick as his look of pain and distress faded off into what looked like slight bliss. The rookie thought at first he was imagining because to see bliss upon Chick's grille was rare. He only _ever _had it after either the win of a fight of sorts or getting the upper tire on pointless feuds.

Chick's pain seemed to just go away as he pictured beating Lightning in a race with fans adoring him and calling out his name. The sweet taste of victory...Even more sweet with beating Lightning...Seeing his look between shock and disappointment amused him too. He dreamed too about being with Dinoco once again.

Seeing how Chick was out of his misery for the time being with his fantasy Lightning looked over at Doc who had a somewhat annoyed look as he was setting the axle. It apparently must've been more complicated than expected.

"This is more complicated than I expected...It's fractured in multiple areas and some are in different directions...He may never race again with these injuries..."

Chick soon snapped out of his fantasy hearing Doc say this. Not race anymore? No..this can't be! There has to be a mistake! If he couldn't race he'd have to...take surrender to the rookie beating him...

_There go my dreams of being McQueen and finally getting that Piston Cup..._

broken-spirited by this Chick looked down looking to the side hiding his sadly. He wouldn't _dare _let Lightning see him upset. It'd never be the end of it! Plus a stupid and pointless 'Oh it's not so bad things will work out' lecture he was in no mood for hearing. However much to the stockcar's disappointment Lightning saw he was upset. He winced waiting for the lecture to come but was surprised when it didn't..Instead Lightning said something to him that,for once in his life, touched his heart.

"I don't know Doc...He may not quit yet but if he does he'll lose it with honor despite his bad rep.."

Chick was actually on the verge of crying..Not from pain but from Lightning's words. They actually touched his heart of steel...Now any weaker car would've started crying but Chick was a little stronger than that. Though touched he swallowed down his urge to cry, he was a man now not a young rookie like Light was. Therefore he had to live up to it.

_...That's actually the nicest thing that rookie's ever said to someone as low and ruthless as me...Maybe...Maybe the kid ain't so bad afterall..._

Doc gave a smirk of satisfaction as he finally finished the axle. He then looked over at Chick and told him something he'd wanted to hear.

"Well your lucky Chick..You can still race but unfortunately your gonna be out for the rest of this season..."

The green stockcar knew he'd probably be out for the rest of this season but at least he'd be able to race again. And yet...as much as he was shocked to admit it...He wasn't really that deadset to beat Lightning...He was sure however this was a slight setback from still being sick though something deep in his tank told him otherwise.

The Hudson Hornet looked at Lightning

"You did good keeping him somewhat relaxed kid. That's all I can do for him now..He'll just have to heal on his own with daily tending to."

Lightning nodded his hood as concern slowly made it's way onto his grille

"Thanks Doc..So...He'll make it through the night right..?"

"He should but it's his breathing that concerns me...That too may be a problem for racing..."

"...How do you mean..?"

"Well his infections were pretty severe and if it got to his lungs he'll have trouble racing because he'll become out of breath faster. I don't think he'll be able to race in 500's anymore..."

Lightning looked down not sure what to say. Though he disliked his rival he was actually...heartbroken he wouldn't be able to race again...Doc broke him from his thoughts.

"Might as well sleep kid..We can't do anything till Chick gets better enough to get up and till this storms breaks.." The Hudson Hornet soon drove over to a place, lowering on his shocks and closed his eyes.

Lightning however couldn't sleep. His mind was restless. It was swarming with multiple thoughts and concerns in his head. He slowly shifted his gaze to Chick and drove over to him. The stockcar appeared to be asleep. His breathing was still gravelly and shallow but it was at least somewhat slower.

The rookie nudged Chick's wing speaking softly.

"...Chick? You awake..?"

The green stock car slowly opened his eyes and saw Lightning beside him. He wasn't as bad as he felt before he was just...exhausted now from everything. Chick soon saw Light's somewhat worried look and decided to talk with him for a lil..

"...Hey kid...Yeah..I'm up..."

Lightning wasn't used to being called that by Chick..Doc many times but never his rival. He figured this may be a good time to try and befriend him. The rookie was soon given a surprise from his rival...Something he'd never thought Chick would say to him...

Chick wasn't sure exactly how to go about thanking Light since he never really did it before. It was still hard to say alot of things however..

"Listen kid...If it weren't for you...Ya know...finding me and helping me...I probably wouldn't be here right now...So thanks for savin me..."

Lightning smiled. He _had _helped out the rival he disliked but in a way he thought the stockcar was a good friend.

"Your welcome Chick.."

"You better watch out..For next season rook...Cause I'm gonna beat ya.."

Lightning's smile soon turned to a frown

"About that...uhh Chick...You may not be able race..._ever _again..."


	10. From Bad To Worse

_**Author's Notes: **__Here's chapter 10 of our story..Sorry it's late I had some trouble thinking of a good plot here lol. As usual I own nothing Disney/Pixar owns Cars & Areno owns her OC Pike. Read, Review & Enjoy!_

"_You better watch out..For next season rook...Cause I'm gonna beat ya.."_

_Lightning's smile soon turned to a frown_

_"About that...uhh Chick...You may not be able race...ever again..."_

These words sent a chill down Chick's frame. He couldn't believe he'd have to give up racing...It was what made him who he was...it was his home..He was born to race and taught all his life. Now he'd have to pull away from it...

"...I-I can't leave the track McQueen! It's what makes me who I am.."

"...I'm sorry Chick..."

The green stockcar sighed heavily lowering his hood sadly...His racing career was over..No more racing McQueen, no more traveling across the states and no more tries of finally winning that Piston Cup...

_...If I hadn't of jumped that track this would've never of happend...I'd be beatin McQueen by now.._

"There goes my life...There goes my future, my everything...Might as well kiss it all goodbye.."

Lightning saw how depressed Chick was. He knew what it was like to be away from the track..He decided to give his fellow racer a lil bit of hope.

Hey nuzzled Chick in a comforting way

"Hey who knows maybe you will still be able to race again..."

Chick shifted his eyes to Light

"..Really?"

"Maybe..It's gonna take some time but maybe we can..build you back up to racing again..We'll go through it a step a time.."

"...That sounds tempting McQueen but I don't think it'll be that easy.."

Lightning moved his hood to the side, shifting his eyes to sky then Chick again still trying to give the stockcar some hope

"Ah com'n Chick you don't know that! Miracles _do _happen...Maybe this is yours.."

Chick looked up at that. Miracles _did _happend..His was possibly waiting for him too..

"Com'n Chick let's get some sleep.." The rookie lowered on his axles and lowered down falling asleep.

The older racer lowered a lil more on his axles shifting a bit. He soon fell asleep himself.

The hours went by and all the cars were all asleep. Lightning was muttering something in his sleep shifting a lil. Suddenly Chick's eyes opened as he had this constricting feeling in his engine. His breathing became difficult and his breathing was now ragged, heavy, shallow gasps. He looked around panicking at this feeling of being unable to breathe.

_I gotta get McQueen up somehow...maybe-..._

Chick nudged Light with his tire but the red racer only groaned a bit still asleep muttering something incoherent under his breath.

_Com'n McQueen..Com'n get up! Com'n..I really need you up right now..._

He hit Lightning harder in the side making a metal thud. The red stockcar blinked and slowly woke up not entirely focused about the situation.

"...What is it Chick...?"

The green stockcar couldn't talk since he was just trying to get air into his filters. He heavily pushed his hood against the tree closing his eyes just wanting this to end...He just wanted to be able to breathe then what he was able to now. He felt as though someone was pushing him hard against a wall ever so slowly adding pressure on his side...Every gasp he managed to breathe in burned...It was sharp and painful...

Lightning looked over at Chick when he didn't get a reply. When he heard and saw his rival's breathing he jerked awake mainly in panic.

"Chick what's happening?"

The green stockcar gasped a reply broken up..

"I..Can't..breathe...Get..Doc...Now..."

Lightning raced over to Doc and nudged him

"Doc wake up!"

The Hudson Hornet was still asleep much to Lightning's luck.

"Com'n Doc! Chick _really _need you right now!"

Doc groaned and muttered softly his voice heavy with sleep with his eyes shut.

"...What's wrong with him rookie...?"

"Chick can't breathe.."

At that moment the Hudson Hornet jerked awake and went over to Chick's side with Lightning.

"I-I don't what happend Doc..He was sleeping and then he woke me up..."

"It's what I was afraid of...The infection got to his filters and they're starting to constrict..."

Doc then looked at Light a little sternly

"I need you to go Autovia and get some medicine from Pike. I don't have what Chick needs it's an advanced doctor's medicine I can't get...Your faster than I am...You've been there many times before you know the route as well as I do..."

Lightning nodded his hood "Where's Pike at in Autovia?"

"He's in the abandon town you raced through once..farther down there's an old clinic..Pike's there...Now hurry up I'll stay with Chick and try to ease his breathing as best as I can..."

The rookie nodded and raced off in to the remaining of the night. Light wasn't sure how more he could take of this.._I just hope I get to Chick in time..._

Doc lowered down by Chick's side as the green stockcar still gasped trying to breathe..He felt terrible and sounded even worse...

"Lightning is getting the medicine Chick..He's fast and reliable he'll make in it time..."

Though Doc sounded confident he had a hint of doubt. _I hope... _

Lightning raced off to Autovia as his body would allow. His engine raced in his hood and it pounded so hard it almost hurt. Whether he was pushing his own limits or not he wasn't worried about. It was Chick who he was worried about right now

_I have to save Chick... _

Thankfully the perks with being a racer was he knew alot of routes to each town. He was making good time so far but that wasn't going to last. He soon ran into complications when he took a wrong turn ending up in Motoroplis.

"_What? _This isn't Autovia...This is Motoropolis! I took the wrong turn down the interstate!"

Hoping he could turn around he soon sees he's in a one lane road so that's not possible. Chick's life was in his tires he _had _get out of here and into Autovia. He decides to take a risk and go down a road he's never taken before. He wasn't sure where it would lead but he had to take that risk...His rival's life depended on it...He was depending on him...The road soon turns out to be a dead end that's an old alley. Lightning growled in frustration and made a U-turn around going back the way he came.

_Just my luck! Chick's life is at stake and the 'shortcut' is nothing but more problems! I'm losing alot time..._

.Problem is now there were so many roads here that looked alike he wasn't sure what one he took. He decides to guess one more time hoping this time he'll make it.

_I hope luck will be on my side...I can't lose Chick..Not now... _

As his eyes had slight tears thinking that all hope was lost luck seemed to answered his plea. For he could see the interstate to Autovia which is where he was heading in the first place. However his little Motoropolis maze problem took up more time than wanted. At this point he wasn't sure if he'd get to Chick in time.

_I hope Chick hasn't gotten any worse with my mistake... _


	11. Changing Paths

_**Author's Notes: **__Here's chapter 11 dun dun dunn! Chick's really sick can Light get to him in time or will he be too late? The song I used here was 'The Passenger' by Chris Ledoux. I think here it would fit for Chick's dream. As usual I own nothing and Areno owns her OC's Pike and Damien. And Disney/Pixar owns Cars and every place _from _Cars._

Doc still stayed with Chick looking out for Lightning who hasn't come back yet with the medicine.

_I hope the kid hurrys up I don't think Chick can hang on much longer... _

The green stockcar raised up a lil leaning his hood on the side of the tree with it up slightly in hopes of being able to breathe easier. However that didn't help him at all. He closed his eyes and he soon drifted off into a very light sleep. He soon had a dream about his past life.

_**It was dark and I was driving down a lonely Texas road**_

_**The night was hot and sleep pulled at my eyes**_

_Chick was driving down an old abandoned road in the heat of the night. He liked these kind of drives when he wasn't on the run or racing for the Piston Cup. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon shining brightly and the stars were out. The heat of the night and drive nearly lulled him to sleep. He shook his hood in an attempt to stay up however it only worked for a while. _

_**I was thinking about the wild times and the women I'd had**_

_**The deceitful things I'd done and those lies **_

_He began to think about his racing career and the risks he'd take to win. He wrecked half the field in a couple races trying to keep McQueen from beating him however that rookie always found a way to win. He had alot of women in his life too. He had the old charm but they usually broke up with him cause of his cheating ways and lies. It never really bothered him for long. It'd hurt for a few days and he'd drink it down with gasohol. _

_He had lied all his life. For everything and anything he's lie his way out of it. Why did it matter anyway? The presses were never truthful and loved crazy stories. Why couldn't he lie? He gave them some good stories for their papers. He'd never change his ways. No need to, it never hurt him yet. _

_**When standing in the shadows by the side of the road**_

_**Was the figure of a withered old man **_

_**He wore a black bandanna , a ropin stentson hat**_

_**With a two inch scarlet hat band. **_

_As he continued driving he soon saw in the shadows by the side of the road was a figure of a car. This car looked to be a Spyker who had bright blue eyes and a chrome body that shone in the moonlight. Curious to see who this car was he decided to drive over and get a better look._

_**He held his wrinkled hand up as a sign to shut 'er down**_

_**So I pulled over and stopped at his side **_

_Chick drove up to the Spyker curiously. The car introduced himself as Damien and drove with the green stockcar down the road by side left side._

_**He opened up the door slid in and sat down **_

_**And said "My ain't it hot tonight" **_

_"It's hot tonight ain't it?" Damien looked up at the sky and clouds started to slowly come up and the heat rose with his presence. The green stockcar could feel this but figured it was just from being in it so long. He nodded his hood _

_"It is...Nothing new however I've been through heat worse than this..."_

_Damien seemed to smirk as Chick said this. Then you'll have no problem where your going my friend... He decided to lead him on and strike when his gaurd was down. _

_**I studied this old man for it seemed mighty strange **_

_**For him to be out here all alone**_

_**Then he started talking and told me many things**_

_**Of times that both of us had known **_

_Chick looked at Damien study him warily. It seemed odd for a car like him to be out on a night like this. He soon got a better look at this Spyker. He could see slight dents and scratches on his side like he'd either been beaten or ran through wired fencing. the stockcar also noticed what looked like a hole in his hood however he couldn't see it clearly from where he stood. _

_Damien soon started talking to the stockcar and it was times they both had known well. To Chick it seemed as though this car followed this road he was on before did and ended up like this. He soon began to wonder in the back of his mind if he would look the same way. _

_**He told me of the wild life and the women that'd he had**_

_**How none of them had ever meant a thing **_

_**He told me of a black night much the same as this **_

_**Of the strange and awesome things he'd seen **_

_The more Chick heard Damien talk about his past the more they both related. The stockcar always picked up women by his charm but they never really meant anything to him. His wild life of racing seemed much like his now. How he'd cheat to win and lie out of tight predicaments._

_**A man beside the road had raised his hand and flagged him down**_

_**So he stopped and let him in**_

_**That stranger told him stories that I am hearing now about the **_

_**wild times and all the sins**_

_Chick started to get uneasy seeing how Damien's past follows his current ways. Would he look like him in a few years? He wondered what would happend to himself if he stayed on this path. Did he really make the right choice? Maybe his rival was right. Maybe he did need to change his ways. _

_**Then the car got cold and clammy, and this old man looked at me **_

_**He said, "Boy I've come here for you. Your days of wicked sinnin **_

_**have come to an end. As a mortal on this Earth boy you are through" **_

_Suddenly the clouds went over the moon and cold breeze hit Chick side. The hot night was now cold and clammy with the moon out of sight and some stars gone too. Damien drove infront of Chick and it was then he good a good look at the hole in his hood. The green stockcar felt almost sick as his tank dropped. Damien soon said these words to Chick_

_"Boy I've come here for you...Your days of wicked sinnin have come to an end. As a mortal on this Earth boy you are through.." _

_**Then his eyes got red and fiery as he took his stentson off **_

_**to reveal his evil horns shiny and black**_

_**My god the fear came o'er me and my senses were all lost**_

_**I fought with him until we finally crashed **_

_Damien blinked and his eyes turned red like fire which were now narrowed slits. His chrome color chassis soon turned to a deep red also with black stripes on it that were shiny. Chick's eyes widened in fear and his senses were lost for the time being. Just as Damien rammed his side the stockcar skidded his senses returning but his fear still high. The two cars fought with each other until they came to a cliff. Damien pushed Chick but the stockcar skidded and held on to the edge for dear life. _

_The stockcar's eyes were wide with fear as the Spyker smirked while he slowly skidded downward_

_"You'll no longer be alive after this..You'll be with me for your remaining spirit life...Chick Hicks..." _

_Damien raised his tire to smack Chick off when suddenly the stockcar got up enough to grab the car by his tires. _

_He grunted as he slid panting he gave a gritted reply _

_"Then if I gotta leave this world...Your goin with me...Damien..."_

_Chick soon lost his grip from the cliff and the two fell down to the bottom. Whether or not the stockcar would live he'd never know. _

_**Next day they found the car at the bottom of a drop **_

_**the young cowboy was found beside the wreck**_

_**His car had been consumed by fire, the cowboy had no marks**_

_**except the smokin' pitchfork brand upon his neck**_

_The sun rose up and Chick opened his eyes. He looked to his left to see Damien's body lifeless that was consumed by fire. The stockcar looked at himself and saw no marks on him except the smoking black brand of a pitchfork on his wing._

_"You'll soon be mine Hicks..You'll soon be mine..." _

Chick jerked awake his breathing even worse and his eyes looking around in fear. He then instinctively looked at his wing but didn't see the brand he had in his dream. He knew now he had to change his ways or that would be the path he'd follow.


	12. Meeting Shakaria

It was three thirty in the morning and Lightning was tired but still racing down the road. He hadn't made it to Autovia yet but he hoped he'd get there soon. He looked around at the road and didn't see a car in sight at all except himself. He actually felt..alone with no one around. The road and city looked like a ghost town. Lightning sighed as he looked up at the moonless summer night sky. It was raining and raindrops pinged on Light's windshield making him blink rapidly and repeatedly looking straight ahead hoping that'd help a little. He soon saw the outline of the town through his tired blue eyes.

_Good..I'm almost there..I wonder how Chick's holding up..._

Thunder boomed in the distance as the storm rolled in once again.

Sally meanwhile, was at the Cozy Cone and worried sick about Light. She hadn't seen him since the last day he trained Chick. She decided to go out and look for him. The blue Porsche soon went out of RS looking for Lights in the rain. She wondered where he was and if he was ok..

_Please Stickers...Please be ok.._

Doc was still with Chick as the rain continued. The green stockcar was getting worse in health. His breathing was still bad moaning softly at each breath he managed to get. His filters felt sore and tired, it felt like it was ready to give up. He wondering how much longer it'd take for Light to get the medicine. Doc was starting to get concerned as well. He'd never seen Chick so ill in his life and to see the green stockcar look like this almost made his engine sink. He decided to try his best on comforting

"Com'n Chick ya can't give it up now..I know it seems bad now but it'll get better..."

_Though right now I'm kinda havin' my doubts...He's deteriorating faster in health than I'd hope...Maybe...Maybe he __**won't **__make it... _

He was soon broke of his thoughts as he saw an outline appear. He at first thought it was Light and started to drive closer only to reveal the outline was a blue Porsche. It was Sally...As bad as the storm was brewing in the sky, he was concerned that'd she be hurt and Chick was already in trouble with his problem he didn't need her hurt also. He also knew she'd never come out in a storm as bad as this unless she had to, apparently this was one of those times.

Doc drove over to Sally his tank feeling like it dropped as he wondered why she was out here. His crystal eyes looked into her and he noticed the look she had. She had a look of worry and fear.

"Sally? Whatta doin' out in thi-" Sally soon cut him off answering his question

"I can't find Stickers..I haven't seen him since he went to look for Chick who hasn't shown up either.."

It soon came to the Hornet that she really hadn't seen all three of them for awhile. He decided to try and ease her worry.

"About that Sally...The kid ain't here right now because I asked him to go to Autovia to get medicine.."

"Medicine..w-why would you-..?" She couldn't quite ask the question the shock of it being high..But she didn't know it'd be alot worse.

"Come with me a sec.."

The navy Hudson Hornet drove over to the tree where Chick was with Sally behind him. When the blue Porsche saw him she froze in a state of shock seeing him..He looked even worse than when Lightning found him by now. Doc had a grim look on his grille looking at Chick glancing at Sally occasionally explaining the rest to her

"This is why..Chick had done somethin' and got himself badly injured plus he had an infection when I arrived..It got too bad for me to take care of myself so the rookie is going to Pike to get the medicine in Autovia...Though right now every second counts..."

Sally looked back to Chick hearing his breathing now for once actually concerned for him too. Now she was worried for both Light and Chick

_Please stickers..get here soon.._

Lightning finally raced into Autovia slowing down looking at the town. It was even more of a ghostown than the highway. He drove into Pike's old clinic and got the medicine. He soon drove out ready to start his drive back when a black blur raced past the corner of his eye. The red stockcar tensed up at the fast movement for a minute looking warily around not seeing anyone or anything.

"I haven't slept at all since this run..My eyes must be playing tricks on me..."

He started to drive home when the black blur shot infront of him. The car was a female black Corvette zr1 with golden pinstripes down her sides, her eyes were torqiouse and full of mischief.

"Then if I'm a fantasy to you I'm the best thing you ever saw.." She said slyly smirking

Lightning looked at the Corvette zr1 infront of him glaring somewhat

"Your not a fantasy but whoever you are I'm not interested in your games...I _have _the best thing already plus a life to save...I don't need you.."

He started to drive around her going home. He was loyal to Sally and wasn't one to be in love games, plus she didn't seem trusting. She seemed like the type to bribe, get what she wanted then run. He hoped that maybe with that said she'd let him be.

Shakaria narrowed her torqiouse eyes then drove up to Light again stopping him

"Look racecar..You are famous and you should be with the high class cars of you status, not the lower ones...They don't love you they're just _using _you..." She smirked

Lightning growled narrowing his eyes "How do I know _your _not? You don't seem trusting and my friends would never just use me. Just because they're not as popular as you think they should be doesn't mean their bad. Infact they taught me to be a better car, not a selfish high-class racer.."

"Then you need a new lesson hotshot.."

Suddenly without warning Shakaria put her lips on Lightning's kissing him. The red stockcar's eyes widened as he gave a muffled yelp of surprise from this. He quickly backed out of the kiss shaking his hood in a disgusted manner.

Shakaria chuckled "I guess it was more than you could handle..."

"No..It was I don't love you..I'm already taken..."

He soon drove off racing back to Radiator Springs thinking the event over in his mind

_I hope Sally never finds this out..She'll never love me anymore even though this wasn't even my fault.._


	13. Lightning's Medicine Race

_**Author's Notes: **__Sorry everyone for not updating in awhile! School held me back and..during my last checkup it seems I've had a breathing problem myself (Asthmatic Bronchitis to those curious). So, Chick's not the only one who has trouble breathing now..Anyway enough about that, let's see if Light gets to Chick in time! Also, I apologize if this cahappie isn't good. I've been tired lately and feeling kind of sick. Read, Review & Enjoy. As usual Disney/Pixar owns __**ALL **__characters, except Shakeria. __**I ONLY OWN THE IDEA & MY OC'S! **_

Meanwhile, Chick was still with Doc & Sally under the tree where Light left him. He was on the verge of death or..so it felt/seemed like. The green stockcar was now forcing himself to breathe any air his filters was able to take in, which wasn't much..This felt like the end for him, he knew the red stockcar had tried his best but he didn't think he'd make it anymore. Sally was pacing worried for both talking aloud to herself, which Doc & Chick could easily hear. The Hudson Hornet blinked shifting his crystal eyes over to the pacing Porsche

"Ohh Light, please hurry up..Chick's sick we can't help him.."

Chick heard her talking, though his state of mind was focused on trying to breathe still. He couldn't comment even if he wanted to verbally, he just hoped the red stockcar would get to him in time. By now he was too weak to do anything, and breathing was just about impossible. He talked in his head commenting, which was the only way he could talk right now, since his throat was slammed shut during this breathing episode.

As if able to somewhat read Chick's mind and catch his reaction, Doc replied this calmly to her. Though indeed he too was a little nervous he knew he had to remain relaxed for medical experience taught him that a patient reflects what you show.

"Sally, you pacing & panicin' ain't gonna help Chick in his state..I know it's tense, I'm just as concerned, but we need to stay calm for him. If we panic, he's gonna panic and that'll only make him worse.."

She stopped doing both as best as she could "Sorry Doc..I'm just worried.." she looked out again watching for Lightning

_Please hurry Stickers..Chick's barely hanging on..Where are you..?_

Finally, after what seemed like 10 hours on the road he finally made it back to Chick. As his outline started to come clear in the faint moonlight, Lightning had a look that a tired dog does after completing it's orders. His grill had the mixed expression exhaustion and satisfaction as he approached Doc, seeing Sally with him.

The blue Porsche sighed relieved and raced over to the worn out red stockcar "Stickers! Your ok..I was worried sick!"

He winced slightly, forgetting to have informed her "Sorry Sally, I went to train Chick and then this whole him being ill thing started so I've been with him most of the night..Minus travel time.."

Doc got the medicine and looked at Light "Good job kid, and with a few minutes to spare..And I think _you _oughtta rest, you look like you haven't slept since the run.."

The red rookie nodded his hood and lowered down sleeping, no longer needing to worry about the green stockcar. He knew with the medicine he got he'd be fine, and make a recovery..But what he _didn't _know was if he could ever race with him again. He hoped that he could..other than Weathers,who's now retired, Chick is the only one who gives him a challenge. The others make him feel he's racing with tires or his shadow.

Carefully, Doc injected the shot in Chick's wing "It'll take a few minutes to circulate through, but you'll be able to breathe soon.."

The green stockcar was relieved to hear this..That was all he wanted right now. He kept his body relaxed as best as he could, talking mentally to himself as he waited for the medicine.

_McQueen did it..He actually got the medicine in time..He really __**did **__help me make it.. _

Moments past, Sally drove back to the Cozy Cone now knowing Stickers was ok and not needing to worry. Lightning was fast asleep, leaving Doc the only alert one to watch. Even though he too was tired, he had to stay up because he was the only one who had enough experience to do this and the kid had run so long he seemed too tired to do anything more. His crystal eyes remained calmed and focused on Chick waiting to see if this medicine would help..or he'd have a strange allergic reaction to it.

Time soon told itself as the green stockcar felt his hood and filters loosen back up again. As soon as this happend, he gasped in as much air as his filters would allow, after being so deprived of it. He was breathing hard again, but in a way to get the air his episode wouldn't have let him have.


End file.
